Evergreen Academy
Evergreen Academy, or Evergreen for short, is an elite academy for the spy intellect founded by the ESO and is run by Headmaster Alexander Meridian. It is currently located on a private and well-protected island off the shore of the UK that is only accessible through it's own personal metro lines that connect to New York City. About Due to advancement in technology, it has become extremely difficult to locate the island with radars and maps. Despite the intricate designs, the school is also very difficult to spot from afar. When beginning their freshman year, students can range from the ages of thirteen all the way to eighteen. There are four years of schooling that students have to go through before they're able to graduate. The school also has a unisex uniform that every student is required to wear during academy and training hours. The suits are stretchy are able comply to any body type. The school separates their students into four different squads per year group, with each squad being led by a teacher. The freshman squad leaders are Ren Valkov, Harrison Degray, Emilia Mercier, and Flynn Monroe. During classes, Valkov and Mercier teach their squads together, as do Degray and Monroe, and these teams will also go together on missions that require more than one team. History Info to come. Campus When people first arrive on the island from the metro, they will find the academy takes up a majority of the land, but there is also a small town located near the metro where various members and their families are able to live in safety. Metro and Tram Station The metro is the only way for people to get to and off of the island, however, to travel around the island quickly people use the small tram cars. The trams run through the town, then through large silver entrance gates, before finally arriving at the Academy. Main Building The main building is a multi level building elevated on a large white platform, with a grand staircase leading up to it. It has at least 20 floors visible above the ground, although it is currently unknown how many floors run underneath. This building houses a number of different rooms in it. The cafeteria, classrooms, teacher offices, main security room, infirmity, and others can be found there. The floors underneath hold extremely large rooms for virtual training simulation's that students are able to train in. Arena A large circular building, made of white stone and topped with a large green dome ceiling. This building is where orientation occurs each year. There is a large stage on one end, with a number of rows of seats in front of it for spectators to sit. There are two large screens mounted behind the stage and Evergreen flags decorate the inside of the building. Openings high up in the sides of the buildings allows wind to freely flow through and being the flags to life. Library The library is it's own building that students can visit to read any type of book they wish. Dormitory Dorm2.png|3D view of the dorms. Dorm1.png|Floor plan of the dorms. The living quarters are nearby the main building which are connected by an open, but covered pathway. There are four residential buildings that are separated by school year and each building has four separate floors, with each floor assigned for different squads. Individual dorm rooms are fit for one resident. They have a main room with a double bed, television, couch, and coffee table, as well as a dresser and closet. There is also a bathroom, with a combined shower and tub. The teachers also have living quarters of their own similar to this, but are located in a separate area on campus. Known Classes Info to come. Category:World Category:Locations